


An Inside Look At Lena Luthor During Quarantine

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Tik Toks - Freeform, Zoom Call, here we are, i told myself i wasnt going to do one but, lex is not evil, no plot just for funsies, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: Supergirl keeps making appearances in Lena Luthor's Zoom calls. When their relationship is outed, Supergirl makes Tik Toks with her girlfriend and the public eats it up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 719





	An Inside Look At Lena Luthor During Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I don't really know what this is, I wrote this at 2 am. Big thanks to [my beta reader](https://confusinggemini612.tumblr.com/) for you know... beta reading lmao
> 
> (to my usual readers - I have commitment issues, I promise I'll update my other 20 stories soon)

Nobody knew much about Lena Luthor. She showed up to class a minute before it started, never raised her hand but would answer when called on without hesitation, didn’t make small talk with anyone, was never seen on campus, and she hardly ever used social media. All anyone knew about her was that she was Lex Luthor’s kid sister and she would one day take over LuthorCorp.

That didn’t mean she didn’t have friends, however. Andrea Rojas, Bernardo Rojas’s daughter, was best friends with the young Luthor. What most people knew about Lena was often through Andrea’s Instagram photos or tweets. Then, there was Jack Spheer and Sam Arias. They were the only two people on the whole campus to befriend Lena.

Besides the glimpses people saw through those three people, no one knew anything. There were speculations that she lived in National City during the breaks but nothing was ever confirmed. People assumed she worked at LuthorCorp in the labs, but no one was sure since she had a loaded schedule every semester. She never went to college parties and there were rumors that she and Jack were actually dating, but, again, nothing was ever confirmed or denied.

Lena Luthor was a shadow at school, doing her best to not draw any attention to herself despite being attached to the Luthor name. If people didn’t recognize her from her family, they’d know her from her achievements in school. She was going to graduate younger than her brother had with even more honors. It was truly an impressive feat.

Halfway through the recent semester, a pandemic hit and schools were forced to shut down. Learning was now being done virtually with lectures done in Zoom calls. It was an uncomfortable situation for everyone involved, but there was still material to be learned. A good thing about the situation would be that people could at least get to see a little bit more into Lena’s life. They wanted to know more about their classmate and the best opportunity was through a webcam. 

Lena would come to hate the webcam and the quarantine.

It was a Thursday afternoon which meant Lena had to sit through the economics lecture. She knew almost all of the content already. Usually, during class she would have been able to get away with working on another class’s work or sneak some texts to her friends but with the webcam right in her face she couldn’t get away with zoning out.

The professor had put four different examples on the screen for his students to solve. Lena had already found the oligopolies' dominant strategies and their Nash equilibriums within three minutes. It wasn’t a difficult concept at all, yet her classmates looked distressed. She sometimes wondered how some of the students managed to make it that far in the class.

She was discreetly texting Sam when the class started to murmur and gasp. Lena looked at the screen curiously and fought the urge to face-palm. Behind her, Supergirl was climbing in through the window. She was entirely too big, but she was determined to fit. She tumbled through and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Is that really Supergirl?”

“In Lena Luthor’s apartment?”

Supergirl’s head shot up. Her eyes widened as she realized Lena was still in class. “Oh, Rao. I completely forgot you had class right now!” The blonde closed the window and walked forward, not realizing her cape had gotten caught behind her. “Uh, hel-” She felt a tugging sensation and stopped, looking back to see what the disturbance was. She pulled on her cape to try and release it from the window’s grip. “This is awkward, isn’t it?” She kept pulling in hopes the material would go back to her without breaking the window. She could feel all eyes trained on her. “Who needs a cape anyway, right?” Kara unclipped the cape and flew out of the room. She knew she wasn’t going to get laid that night.

Lena heaved a dramatic sigh. She loved Kara to death, honestly, but sometimes her girlfriend put her in tight situations such as these. “I apologize for the interruption,” Lena started in a professional tone. “Supergirl is meeting with my roommate on an exclusive CatCo project that I’m not at liberty to talk about.” She would have to ask Cat to come up with a project now - not that the older woman would mind. She would move heaven and hell to work with Supergirl.

“You have a roommate?”

The professor struggled to get his class under control. There was 20 minutes left, but he dismissed the class early seeing as no one was really paying attention after what had just happened. He didn't blame them, either. Even the professors were curious about the Luthor’s life. Most had her brother and he was an energetic, social young man, the opposite of his sister.

The news spread to the other college students. It was small gossip, but it was something to look forward to in the quarantine. Lena Luthor - who had a heavy bank account - lived with a roommate. The roommate most likely worked at CatCo and they knew Supergirl because of how casually Supergirl entered the apartment & it probably was a normal occurrence. Which wasn't too surprising since Lex had a good relationship with Superman. It also meant that Lena was most likely living in National City. The students were looking forward to their future classes hoping to see what else they could find out.

Two weeks later, marking one month of quarantine, another incident happened.

It was a Tuesday afternoon this time, same class, when Supergirl flew through the open window holding some sort of creature in her hands. “Look, Lena! I found this little guy wandering the streets! They’re probably lost so I wanted to drop them off while I looked for their family.”

“Supergirl.” Lena tried to calm her racing heart. The alien baby cooed, playing with its mane. “That is a Leanian. From Delta Leonis.”

The blonde tickled its stomach. “What about it?”

“Supergirl, no-!” The baby started to spew fire everywhere. Despite being fire-proof, Kara started to panic, running around with the baby arms distance away. “Freeze breath! Use your freeze breath!”

“Oh, right!” The room was on fire so Supergirl used her built-in fire extinguisher to take care of it. Lena ducked under the table. Once she emerged, the room was charred and covered in patches in ice. Her computer was iced over. “I’m sorry.”

Lena tapped the computer. The screen flashed once before turning completely off. “It’s okay, darling. How about you drop them off with Alex? I’m sure she can help find their family while we clean up in here.”

Kara winced. “I’ll grab some things to help clean this.” She hovered over to Lena, the baby carefully wrapped in her cape. “I am sorry for interrupting your class, Lena. Again.”

“It’s okay, love. I’m sure they understand.” She kissed the hero’s cheek. “I’ll start dinner.”

The next morning, Lena used Kara’s laptop for her 9 am biochem class. She was at the kitchen table taking notes (since the office was still a mess) when Kara tiredly walked in.

“Morning.” Kara waved at Lena and grabbed a gallon of milk, drinking straight from it. She opened the cabinet and pulled out her box of Lucky Charms. She would drink from the gallon then stuff a handful of cereal in her mouth. All within view of the camera.

(Lena didn’t understand why the Kryptonian ate cereal that way. Kara’s only response was that she didn’t like soggy cereal. So eating it separately was her solution)

“Kara? You’re distracting the class.”

“Oh, sorry.” She shuffled out of view. “You’ll wake me up when my class is about to start?” Lena nodded. Kara blew her a kiss and headed back into their bedroom to get a couple more hours of sleep.

From that incident, the students learned that Supergirl did in fact have a casual relationship with Lena. They also learned the identity of her roommate: Kara Danvers, assistant to Cat Grant. Kara seemed like the absolute opposite type of person who Lena would be friends with, much less live with. As they learned more, their list of questions grew.

One month turned into two and each one of Lena’s classes had their own story to tell about either Kara or Supergirl. Kara would sometimes bring Lena snacks or work in the background while listening to music. The classes did some digging and found out that Sam Arias was dating Alex Danvers who was Kara’s sister. So they concluded that Lena and Kara must have met because of Sam. That didn’t explain how they ended up living together or why neither of their social media even mentioned each other. They didn’t even follow each other on Twitter!

Supergirl would fly into the house then fly back out usually in thirty minutes. Sometimes she would stop to wave hi to the class, or do little dances in the back until Lena would notice. The classes and professors’ found it enlightening, especially since times were dark.

“Even Supergirl gets lonely. We’re her trusted friends,” Lena explained one day. “She does her best to be everywhere at once to help speed things along, but she gets burnt out, too.”

People became used to the new knowledge about Lena. It wasn’t that interesting anymore, especially since Lex tweeted a few jokes about Lena being friends with Supergirl.

That is, until the 3 and a half month mark of quarantine hit.

It was a Friday afternoon this time around when another major thing happened. There were only two minutes left in the Quantum Mechanics class when Supergirl flew in. She was in a bad mood, that much anyone could tell.

“I am so, so frustrated.” Supergirl grabbed her boot and tossed it into the room. “Just wear your mask! It’s not going to kill you! I don’t even need it but I wear it! It’s so frustrating!” She threw her other boot out the door, deeper into the apartment.

“Supergirl? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lena raised her eyebrow. She had moved her chair back so she could get a better look at the alien.

“Oh, right.” Some of the tension eased from her face as she hovered over to Lena. She cusped Lena’s face and kissed her deeply, not noticing the Zoom call watching them. Her shoulders relaxed at the contact. “How was class?”

“It’s still in progress.” Lena’s face was bright red from embarrassment. Not only did she accidentally sort of out herself, but they also outed their relationship.

Kara backed away with a deer caught in the headlights look. “No it’s not, I made sure to check- oh. I forgot. She keeps her clock five minutes ahead.” They both just stared at each other unsure what to do. “Make sure to stay home and if you go out, wear a mask!” Kara zipped to the wall and carefully unplugged the computer wires. “Rao, I’m so sorry Lena. I thought I was being careful about the time, but I totally forgot that Alex has her clocks set forward five minutes. I mean, who does that?”

Lena walked over to her girlfriend and took her hands. “It’s okay. Lex thought you were going to out us earlier, if that makes you feel any better.”

Kara groaned and buried her head into Lena’s neck. “Your brother already has a PR team ready to handle the situation, doesn’t he?”

“He does. Clark has an article already written and everything for the Daily Planet. Though, perhaps we should give Cat an exclusive as well so she doesn’t throw a hissy fit.”

“Of course Clark was in on it.” Lena rubbed her girlfriend’s back. “I’ll give Cat and Clark a call so they can release everything at the same time.”

“Okay. How about we have Chinese for dinner?”

Two days later, the Daily Planet and CatCo confirmed that Supergirl and Lena Luthor were, in fact, in love with each other and had been dating for nearly 3 years. The official statement was that they met through Lex and Superman and hit it off ever since. They also used the opportunity to announce that LuthorCorp would be opening a new branch in National City and Lena would be in charge of it. They didn’t live together in case anyone tried to find out the Super’s secret identity, but she did visit fairly often.

Now that everyone knew the relationship between Supergirl and Lena, Kara decided to have fun with it. All of her classes were in the morning and Cat didn’t have too much work for her, so she took to making Tik Toks. Winn made a Supergirl account and made sure no one would be able to track it back to Kara. Lena was going to strangle the hobbit for that.

Supergirl had her phone in her hand recording. “Hey, Lena. Want to do a Tik Tok with me?” Lena was sitting in the newly redesigned office typing on the laptop. She paused.

“No dancing.” Lena had seen enough of Kara dancing, she wasn’t going to attempt to do any of that herself.

“Deal!” They both stood in the bathroom as Kara explained what the flip the switch challenge was. “Wear what you would normally wear out. Then, I’ll record and when it says flip the switch, turn off the light. We switch clothes and then resume the video!”

Lena raised her eyebrow. “You want me to wear your supersuit and you wear my clothes? You’re going to look like Kara.”

“No I won’t. I’ve gotten really good at editing, we can do a video with Kara later and people will see how different we look. Now, come on, I have you on video saying you’d do a Tik Tok with me!”

Lena felt ridiculous in the super suit. She already knew Lex was going to call her and call her whipped. He was probably going to put the picture on the Christmas cards for that year since he was so dramatic.

“How do you wear this skirt while flying?” Lena tugged on it. “The cape is also heavier than I thought it was.” She turned in the mirror to get a better look at herself. When she did, she saw Kara struggling to put the blouse on. Her muscles were starting to tear the fabric. “Here, let me help you.”

Once they finally filmed the second half of the video (Kara kept messing up the transitions), Lena’s blouse sleeves were ripped. Supergirl posted the video and within an hour, it became her most liked.

The next video Kara dragged Lena into doing was something called “couple’s Q&A challenge”.

“So we’re going to sit back to sit back to back and we’re going to close our eyes so we can’t see what the other person chooses. You’re going to have my boot in one hand and your shoe in the other. If you think that answer is me, hold my boot up. If you think the answer is you, you hold your shoe up. Got it?”

Lena nodded her head and sat down holding the shoes. Supergirl set the video up and sped to her seat.

“Who initiated the first kiss?” Both raised the red boot.

“Who apologizes first after a fight?” Kara immediately held her boot up while Lena hesitated. She decided on the boot.

“Who is the funny one?” Kara held up Lena’s shoe as Lena did the opposite.

“Who is more romantic?” Supergirl’s boots went in the air.

“Who is the most patient?” Lena’s shoes went up.

“Who is the better cook?” Lena’s shoes went up again while Kara blushed a bright red.

“Who said I love you first?” There was some hesitation on both sides. Lena tilted her head and raised her shoe. Kara followed suit a second later.

“Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?” Lena huffed and Kara smirked. Lena’s shoes went up.

“Who is more grumpy in the morning?” Kara laughed as she raised Lena’s shoe quickly.

“It’s not fair that you literally get powered by the sun,” Lena grumbled as she raised the shoe.

“Who is more stubborn?” Lena raised the boot and Kara raised the shoe.

“Who is the bigger baby when sick?” The brunette laughed and raised the boot quickly. Kara pouted and did the same.

“Who is the social butterfly?” Both boots went up.

“Who is the messy one?” Supergirl put her boot up and Lena pondered it for a second. She raised her shoe.

“Who spends the most money?” The alien had a guilty expression as she raised her boot. Lena had a smug smile as she put thee boot up.

They waited a couple of seconds and realized that was the end. Supergirl posted it and the couple bickered about their different choices. Soon, the comments were flooding about how cute they were and they couldn’t wait to see more couple stuff from them. Lena said that she was done with Tik Tok, they had fed the masses enough for a while.

Kara had other plans.

A couple of days later, Lena was falling asleep in her business class when she heard the door open. Kara was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel. She muted the audio. “What are you doing? I’m in class?”

“I know.” Kara grabbed the towel and flung it into the room. The class was confused about the flying object and Lena’s suddenly flushed face.

The brunette couldn’t help but rake her eyes over her girlfriend’s body. Subconsciously, she licked her lips. “Kara has class in ten minutes.”

“Oh, you’re absolutely right. I should go.” Kara turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her cute ass swaying side to side teasingly.

Thankfully, the class ended five minutes earlier than usual. Lena marched into their bedroom where Kara was getting dressed so she could attend her Zoom class.

“Uh, uh, Danvers. You’ve got five minutes before class. You better make them count.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The business students saw Supergirl’s latest video and smirked. Lena totally got laid when class ended.

Supergirl became a Tik Tok star within a month. Clark refused to join the hype, but he would partake in any challenges if Kara flew over. They tried the plank one and they were still going at it until Lois came over and told them to call it a tie. They tried to do an arm wrestle match as well, but that went on for hours as well. They promised to have a rematch soon.

Kara kept trying to drag her girlfriend in the videos, but Lena refused to show more of herself in the public eye. That’s why she took to videoing Lena struggling to open jars and uploaded a compilation called “Lena Luthor vs. jars”. As revenge, the Luthor took to filming everytime Supergirl went to the fridge and captioned the video with “and that’s where half my money goes every month <3”.

The videos only escalated from there.

Lena was in a Zoom meeting in the kitchen with the LuthorCorp board members. They were discussing the logistics of opening the new branch in National City since Lena was finishing her studies in a month and the building would be ready by November.

Lex was talking and Lena was low-key starting to drift off and day dream. Her phone vibrated with a message from Kara. She picked her phone up and angled the laptop away from her slightly so the members wouldn’t see her being distracted.

As she read, her eyes grew wider and wider. Kara hardly ever sent pictures, much less with a steamy caption. Lena bit her lip and shifted slightly, squeezing her thighs together.

“What do you think, Lena?”

“Yes, Lex, I think that’s a good idea.” She hoped no one heard how out of breath she sounded. She heard a giggle and saw Kara smugly standing in the doorway of their bedroom with her phone recording. Of course. “Actually, dear brother, could you reiterate your main point, please?” She knew she was going to be teased later when he saw the video. At least the other old men didn’t know how social media worked.

A week went by and Supergirl returned from her duties to Lena sitting in the kitchen with a stern expression. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice what you did, Supergirl?”

The alien halted in her steps. “Notice what?” She squeaked.

“Don’t be coy with me, Supergirl. I know what you did.” Lena raised her eyebrow and stared her girlfriend down.

Supergirl fiddled with her cape. “I’m so sorry, Lena! Please don’t be mad at me. I just couldn’t stand eating kale for dinner again! I didn’t mean to heat vision all of the kale menus and delete the numbers off your phone - okay I did, but I mean, who actually likes kale? It doesn’t even taste that good, I didn’t think you would mind too much. Are you mad?” The Super did her best puppy dog impression.

Lena had no idea Kara was hiding anything. She was a little annoyed at the numbers being deleted off her phone, but she wasn’t mad. “Come here.” She opened her arms and Kara swooshed into them quickly. “I’m not mad, darling. No more kale for dinner as long as you won’t make faces while I eat it for lunch.”

“No promises.”

Half the comments on that video were debating if kale was good or not, and the other half were cooing over how adorable the couple was. Videos of them together always got the most views.

(Kara wanted to do one where they would check what celebrity they most looked like. Lena said absolutely not when the reporter kept getting Supergirl)

The next video was of Supergirl trying to wake Lena up. Lena had stayed up video chatting with her brother since she didn’t have any responsibilities on Sunday. Alex had called Kara early in the morning to deliver boxes of masks to the hospital and when she came back, her girlfriend was still sleeping. She had seen other couples doing the trend, and she was curious as to how Lena would react.

“Hey, babe, wake up.” Supergirl kissed Lena’s cheek and gently shook her. Lena grabbed her arm and pulled down. The blonde carefully lowered herself and Lena quickly entangled herself to the Super.

“No boots on the bed, love,” she muttered as she nuzzled herself in the crook of Kara’s neck.

Kara chuckled and kicked her boots off. “Wake up sleepyhead. It’s almost noon.” The brunette shook her head and pulled the alien flush against her, smiling as she did so.

Supergirl kept attempting to wake her girlfriend up but to no avail. Lena would just snuggle into her or pull her by her cape. Eventually, Kara just gave up. She turned her phone off and changed into regular clothes to sleep with the love of her life.

As quarantine wore on, people became less interested in Lena’s life. Her Tik Toks with National City’s hero were the best, don’t get them wrong, but they realized that Lena was literally like everyone else. She wasn’t some stuck up snob nor was she flashy about her money. She lived with a roommate who was nerdy and quirky and their apartment wasn’t even penthouse level. The people were happy that Supergirl found love with someone who matched her compassion and big heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://timelords-angel-is-sherlocked.tumblr.com/)


End file.
